This invention relates generally to an interface and, more particularly, to an interface for communicating with a computer mounted in a vehicle.
Current vehicles often include a computer mounted somewhere in the vehicle. The computer may be used to perform diagnostic analysis of various vehicle components. A computer is also often used to control the settings of various vehicle components such as vehicle climate control systems, the position of mirrors, seat positions, audio functions, and vehicle handling characteristics.
In many current vehicles, the radio faceplate serves as the interface between a user and the computer. This system creates several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that each car model generally requires a different customized radio faceplate to provide coordination with the vehicle interior. Second, current radio faceplates generally limit the ability of a user to communicate with the computer because of design and space constraints. This becomes a particular problem as designers continue to add more functions to the vehicle computer such as vehicle security systems, cellular phone communications, and additional vehicle handling characteristics.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a standardized interface that can universally replace current radio faceplates. It is also desirable to provide an interface that provides an enhanced ability to communicate with a vehicle computer. It is also desirable to provide an interface that is removable by a user.